


How Fairy Tale

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Disney AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Various Disney movie inspired drabbles and one shots.





	1. Oo De Lally [Robin Hood AU]

**Author's Note:**

> [MarcoAce] 
> 
> In which Marco is Robin, Thatch is Little John and a certain freckled hot head is Maid Marian. I haven’t seen Robin Hood in ages so I just watched a clip on yt cause It’s one of the few I don’t have.

“Hey, hey, hey! You’re burning the food!” Thatch snapped Marco out of his musings. He turned and rushed over to the pot that was boiling over and Thatch snatched it off the fire. Thatch looked to his blond brother with a scowl. Sighing, Marco ran his hand through his hair and wondered over to the laundry.

“Sorry Thatch, my mind was elsewhere.” He muttered taking over his brother’s job while Thatch tried to salvage their dinner.

“I’ll tell you where it was.” Thatch snorted. “Or who it was with I should say.” Marco sighed slinging up a shirt over the line. “Someone with long dark lashes, soft black hair, steely, silver eyes.” He glared back as Thatch continued. Waggling his brows, Thatch danced up to his brother, tugging him away from the damp clothes and slinging his arm over his shoulder.

“Someone with cute freckles and an adorable laugh.” Marco pushed away his brother, trying his best to ignore him. Sighing, Thatch sat back and watched him for a quiet moment. “Seriously brother of mine. With the amount of time you spend thinking of him, it’s a wonder you haven’t asked the poor fool to marry you yet.”

“Hah!” Marco barked. “And how do you suppose I do that?” Abandoning the laundry, Marco turned to face Thatch. “What do you expect me to say? Just waltz up to him and say, hey remember me? We were kids together, will you marry me?” Marco scoffed and rolled his eyes, he grabbed the bag of their latest loot and poured it out to count. Rolling his eyes, Thatch turned back to the food.

“Come on Marco. What happened to that swave brother we all know and love?” Marco snorted. “Storm that castle, whisk him off his feet and ride off into the sunset.”

“Life doesn’t work out like that Thatch and besides” pausing in his counting, he brushed the coins aside clearly not focusing “What do I have to offer him anyways.” Thatch sighed and shook his head. Suddenly he smiled slyly at the struck with an idea.

“You know. Kingdom is having archery contest.” Marco simply hummed. “Could be easy money, you’d win without a doubt.” He smiled seeing a small smirk stretch the corners of his’ brother’s mouth.

“It’ll be infested with guards.”

“Ah but who’s better at disguises then you and I?” Knowing he had his brother attention, Thatch leaned in and continued. “You know a cash prize isn’t the only thing they’re offering.” Marco turned with a curious brow raised. “Turns out that slimy prince is offering up the prize of a kiss from a certain someone you’re interested in.”

Thatch watch as Marco smirked through his barely contained anger. Who gave that prince the right? The bastard. “Well, dear brother of mine.” Thatch smiled deviously behind Marco’s back. “Who are we to let opportunities for such easy money slip us by?” Hook. Line. And sinker.


	2. The Loser [Robin Hood AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [MarcoAce]
> 
> A little continuation.

“For your crimes against the crown, I order for your immediate execution.” Marco struggled against the multiple hand that grabbed and scratched his skin in their attempts to hold him. There was a sudden weight to his neck and he realized the managed to collar him. A moment later his arms were bound as well.

He knew he shouldn’t have come, knew the risks, the dangers. But looking up he knew he could never have resisted. Barely being held at the sideline, Ace struggled against Sabo’s hold to get to him. It had been so long since they’ve last seen each other. So long since he could see those mesmerizing eyes and star speckled cheeks.

“Teach wait!” Ace suddenly shouted turning his attention to the burly, unkempt man. When Teach looked to him, Ace pleaded. “Please Teach, I, I -” Marco’s chest ached as Ace scrambled with his words. “I implore you to reconsider.”

Teach bellowed out in laughter and reached out. The ringed hand firmly grabbed Ace by the chin. “Since when you did you get so formal. I wasn’t aware you even knew matters.” Hatred burned in Marco. He wasn’t just angry at Teach but himself as well. To be held down so uselessly as the man mocked and try to humiliate Ace, it made him feel sick.

“Your highness, please spare him.” The desperation was clear and tight in Ace’s voice. The urge to let his anger lash out just scratching beneath it. Teach’s smile dropped into something more cynical, a mocking smirk as he studied Ace’s face.

“Why?” His fingers dug deeper against Ace’s face. “What hold does this criminal possibly have over you. To have you throw away your pride so pathetically.” Marco lurched forward, a vain attempt to reach Ace. The movement caught their attention and Ace locked eyes with him. He longed to rip that hand away from Ace. To rip it clean from Teach’s body if he could. Marco wanted to feel the warm skin under his hands, to brush those freckles with his thumb. And he wanted to tell Ace not to fall to his knees for someone like him, that he doesn’t deserve this devotion.

Teach harshly forced Ace’s face back towards him, meeting those gray eyes again. Ace was silent for a moment before his shoulders sagged. It was far from defeats however when he squared them again and raised his chin as much as Teach would allow. “Because I love him.” All was quiet for a moment before Teach laughed in Ace’s face. Louder than he was laughing before. He roughly let Ace’s face go, pushing him back. Sabo was at his side in a second, looking ready to attack Teach at a moment’s notice as he firmly held Ace’s shoulders.

“I knew you were a fool, Ace, but to think you’d let yourself fall for scum like him!” Guards laughed along with their prince. “Do you honestly think a man like that would love you.” Teach rested his hand on his chest and took a deep breath, trying to regain it. “Or anyone for that matter.” He added, like an afterthought.

“I love him!” All eyes were on Marco who stilled his struggles. There was hope and something akin to doubt in Ace’s eyes that Marco would have ran and to him and kissed away were he able. “Ace” he breathed “I love you more than life itself.” For a moment it was just Marco and Ace. The smile he received felt like the very world had been given to him. So focused on each other, everyone so focused on them, no one noticed the way Teach’s body tensed and smiled forcefully.

“Release him.” Marco and Ace turned their attention to Teach in disbelief.

“Sire?” One of the guards asked timidly.

“Did you not hear me? Release him, release him this instant, you fool!” Teach snapped, back straight and head high. That was all it took and the soldiers scrambled to unlock Marco’s binds. Marco didn’t hesitate the moment he was free and raced to Ace. In kind, Ace leaped off the platform into Marco’s arms. Their faces were so close, Marco already leaning forward and Ace closing his eyes. But their lips never touched.

Behind them, Teach jerked his elbow back past his chair, hard and fast. Marco snapped his head up at a familiar pained cry and Teach launching himself from the chair. “Capture them!” He ordered. “I want both of them in chains!”

“I think not, you wretched prince.” Thatch bursts from the drapes behind the mock thrones. He tossed a sword to Marco who swiftly caught it.

“I am your king!” Teach roared, drawing his own sword to swing it at Thatch, who blocked cleanly.

“You dare to sit on Roger’s throne and make such a claim. These are his, Ace’s lands!” Teach turned a heated glare to Marco and Ace, who he pushed behind him. “Long live king Roger!” The sentiment was repeated loudly behind Teach by Sabo, who bared his staff and Thatch, waving his sword tauntingly. It echoed around them.

“Kill him!” Teach yelled, before barely dodging Sabo’s blow, aimed at his head. Sabo took moment to leap towards Ace and Marco, tossing an identical weapon to Ace. In an instant Sabo was on the soldiers surrounding them while Ace and Marco stood back to back to defend themselves.

Marco wasn’t surprised when Teach backed off as Thatch joined the fray. Above all else, it was his own life that the man valued the most. He would stay back until he had a clear shot or a chance to escape should the battle go south. And south it will go if Marco had any say in the matter.

Marco focused on the soldiers in front of him, trusting that Ace and Sabo could defend themselves. Ace was hardly the damsel in distress after all. And when they were cleared enough and Marco could take a moment to turn around he grabbed Ace’s hand. Pulling Ace to look at him, Marco kneeled. “Ace my darling, will you marry me?”

Yanking Marco up, Ace cupped his face and pulled him down for a kiss. “It’s about time” he breathed, smiling wider than he had before.

“But not the best time.” Sabo laughed, knocking an oncoming sword off it’s path and kicking the soldier away.

“Which makes it the perfect time.” Thatch cried, laughing even louder. At the sight of more soldiers racing their way and the few that stood between them and the forest, they fled. Marco’s hand still tightly in Ace’s.

“An exciting proposal, the honeymoon better be someone exhilarating.” Ace added, striking a soldier who gained ground too quickly.

“Anywhere you wish.” Marco replied as he dodged a jab from a spear, stepping aside for Ace to counter. “And when we’re done we’ll find a house. Anywhere you please!.” He struck a soldier just past Ace. “Some place where our kids can grow happy.”

“Kids?” Ace’s face marveled at the thought. “I guess we could adopt one or two.” Laughing as he tugged Marco when he sped up. The forest just steps away.

“One or two? My love we’ll adopt a dozen!” Their laughter echoed among the trees as the bruised through the foliage.

Just behind them Thatch sped up to Sabo. “A dozen? You can count me out.” Thatch cracked. “You can be the favorite uncle.” Sabo simply laughed back in response.


	3. YoHo [PotC xover]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest one I have so far. But I should mention that some of these were request and I just had no idea how to write this one. 
> 
> Less of an au more of a crossover.

“You got room for one more, mate?”

Shanks paused in his motion, drink just at his lips before he looked up. He laugh, gesturing to the empty seat just across from him. “It’s been awhile. What brings the likes of you to this sodden corner of the seas?”

“I suspect the same as you, Red.” The man smirked. “Here for the promise of untold treasures and adventure.” Shanks laughed, raising his mug.

“Aye, though I suppose that fancy compass you have put you at a slight advantage over the rest of us, eh, Sparrow?” Jack merely clicking his mug against Shank’s. “But that aside, I doubt you came all my way to catch up.” Eyes locked, Shanks smirked, brow raised slightly. That man before him brought trouble wherever he went and Shanks suppose he was considered mad enough to be excited what he was about to be dragged into this time around.


	4. Use the Force [the title is a bit on the nose itself]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, Star Wars technically counts as Disney now-a-days don't it?
> 
> [Super low-key ZoLu]
> 
> (I swear they are not all so short.)

“How is it” Zoro said struggling against the ropes “that we always end up in these situations when I’m stuck with you?” Feeling, more than hearing the laugh of his smaller companion tied at his back, Zoro rolled his eyes. He could picture perfectly the sharp teeth clearly visible in his broad grin.

“I swear, if Master Mihawk punishes me for this.” Zoro muttered trying to concentrate on here his sabers are located. “Guard or not, I’m kicking your ass.” Luffy laughed louder, pushing back against him.

“Come on Zoro, what fun would it be if we went with the council’s plan?” Zoro snorted, he couldn’t fight the smile. That is one thing he couldn’t deny. With Luffy, things were never boring.

“And how do you suppose we get out of this?”

“Meh, I don’t know. You’ll figure out something.”

“Me? You laughing little idiot, you are the one that got us into this mess!”

“Aren’t you loud for a Jedi?” Zoro’s attention was instantly on the creature the wheezing voice belonged to. They stood tall on clawed toes, needle-like teeth poking from gray crusted lips. “I must say, from all I’ve heard of the order, I’m” it hissed, leaning down to face Zoro “disappointed.” Zoro glared at the creature. Glancing down, he couldn’t help but smile back.

There on the alien’s hip were the very things he was searching for. It’s attention was caught but Luffy who started laughing again. “You shouldn’t underestimate Zoro!” The jedi smirked, as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Feeling the mental tug, he urged the sabers forward to him.

Before the alien could respond, Zoro’s teeth clenched on one of the sabers as it came alight. He tilted his head enough for the green glow to snap the ropes before throwing out his arms. Zoro caught his other two sabers before loping off the alien’s head in one fell swoop.

“Told you!” Luffy sang, stretching his arms.

“His head’s off, I don’t think he can hear you.”

“You don’t know!” Luffy defended and they both started down at the motionless head. After waiting a moment Zoro snorted and began walking away. He should have known.

“Lets hurry up out of this place. It’s boring.” Turning left down the corridor Luffy trotted up next to him.

“Stupid Zoro, this is the wrong way!”


	5. No Knives [Lilo & Stitch AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Low-Key MarcoAce]
> 
> I had actually been wanting to work on a Lilo & Stitch AU forever but I’m still trying to figure it all out. I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. So this may either get more or a whole rehash from the beginning if I can manage.
> 
> This is one of the ones I enjoyed writing the most.

“Alright Lu, since that jackass of a boss decided to schedule both Sabo and I tonight you have to stay here until Sabo gets off his shift.” Looking down at his little brother, who continued on coloring in his little sketch pad, Ace sighed. He already had a feeling this night was not going to go well. Glaring to the side, he had an idea why. Quickly Ace snatched the table knives out of Zoro’s reach. The little, pointy object obsessed gremlin. Without looking away, he placed the knives on the Sabo’s tray as he walked up to the table.

“So while you’re here what will you do?” He asked, looking back to his little brother. Who raised his hands excited.

“Eat cake!” Sabo quickly pulled back the plate of cake he was about to place on the table. Sabo raised his brow, pointedly looking at Luffy. Luffy pouted before scrunching up his face as though he was trying to concentrate. “Be a good brat?” Ace and Sabo didn’t believe that innocent smile for a minute.

“Good boy” Sabo corrected and set down two plates of cake. He smiled up at Ace who was shaking his head, obviously trying to resist the urge to smile himself. Sabo looked back to his brother at the sound of his protest. Both brothers watched as Zoro dropped both slices out of his mouth. Ace and Sabo could only watch with twin expressions of disgust as Luffy went ahead as continued to eat the slice that had previously been in his friend’s mouth. Luffy insisted Zoro be referred as a friend. Why Ace let Sabo talk him into letting Luffy choose a pet he’ll never know.

“Anyways” Sabo drew out with a shake of his head. “I still can’t believe I’m stuck waiting tables while you get to be up on stage.” He whined, turning to Ace.

“Maybe they’re tired of having to extinguish fires?” Ace laughed, gently shoving Sabo’s shoulder.

“You’re the borderline pyromaniac. You have started more than your fair share of fires.” Playfully he pushed Ace and tossed him an exaggerated pout.

“Obviously not as many as you.” Ace started as he began walking backwards to the stage.

“Obviously you just haven’t been caught as much as you should.” Sabo muttered back and Ace just laughed walking backwards. The laughter was cut off abruptly when Ace accidently bumped into someone behind him. Whipping around, with an apology already started he paused looking up into familiar dark blue eye.

“Marco?” Said man smiled when he recognized the freckled features. “What are you doing here?”

“Ace” Marco started, clearing his throat and adjusting his shirt. “I didn’t realize you worked tonight. Me and my father had just finished eating and were heading out.” Ace groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I kind of got called in last minute.” He looked back to Sabo who nodded, picking up the now empty plates and Luffy who waved enthusiastically. Marco waved back as Ace turned back to him.

“If I had know I would have come later to see you.” Ace looked up a little speechless and his cheeks flushed. Feeling the warmth, he ducked his head, trying not to smile. Behind him Sabo shared a knowing look with his little brother who could giggled quietly. “Ace?” Marco started a little hesitantly. “I was wondering if later you and I may-”

“Sorry Marco” Ace cut off and began to walk back towards the stage again. “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” Ace spun around, narrowly avoiding a customer before running off.

“Alright. I’ll just” Marco sighed in clear disappointment “talk to you later.” He muttered out, giving a half hearted wave.

“Don’t worry” Luffy chimed in and Marco turned to the two brothers. “I hear him talking to Sabo all the time.” Sabo opened his mouth to curb his brother’s tendency to over share but Luffy never hesitates. “He likes your butt and fancy hair.” With a snort Sabo turned his face away from them. He tried to cover up his laughter with a cough.

“He thinks it’s fancy?” Marco muttered absentmindedly and ran his fingers through the blond strands. Shaking his head, Marco cleared his throat. “Well I have to go. It was good to see you two again.” Turning to leave he paused before adding “tell Ace to call me when he has the chance.” And with that he left leaved the two brother behind.

Sabo sighed and rolled his eyes. “Those to need to seriously get this over with and just make out already.” He stated when Marco disappeared from view. Glancing at his brother, Luffy looked up a little confused. “Suck face” he clarified and Luffy’s face twisted into exaggerated disgust.

At the sound of a crash, Sabo grimaced. “Time to get back to work I guess.” He groaned and turned back to Luffy. “You. Behave.” As he turned to take care of the juice some kid spilled he turned back again. “And keep an eye on Zoro. No knives.” He pointed at the little green demon.

Pausing once more he turned back to his brother. “And you know full well Ace never used the word’s Marco’s hair and fancy in the same sentence.” Luffy just laughed the devilishly contagious laugh and Sabo walked away laughing as well.


	6. Why Should I Worry [Oliver & Company AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite one to do so far. I had a lot of fun with it.

“So what’s the story this time?” Ace raise his brow as Sabo took the offered sausage links from his hand.

“Yes, tell us how the daring Ace risked his life to feed all us poor starving children.” Koala chimed in mockingly. Ace tried to swipe the links offered to her by Sabo but she quickly danced out of the way. Zoro got his next, then Sanji, the two paused in their bickering over some movie on their old, run down tv.

“Well” Ace started with a snort. “It’s hardly life threatening when you can slip away from anything.” Sabo rolled his eyes, elbowing Koala for encouraging him. But they smiled regardless, leaning in for tale. Sanji sat back while Zoro leaned against the wall, both now paying attention.

“So there I was. I had almost got off scot free when I found myself backed to the fence of the old construction site. You know, that damn one they’ve been working on for the past five years?” Despite their jokes about the dramatics, all four were now paying close attention. “Suddenly he had me pinned, no way out on my left and no way out on my right. Back against the fence.”

“He?” Zoro asked, his one eye focused solely on Ace.

“He” Ace confirmed “had to be at least six foot ten.” Ace slung his hand above his head to show how the mystery man towered over him. “The darkest eyes I’ve ever seen and a long jagged scar down along his left eye.” He trailed his finger down the left side of his face. Ace stocked forward telling how the man did the same with all the menace he could muster when a creak in the roof drew their attention.

All five jumped back when something fell from the run down roof. Koala threw here arms up while Ace and Sabo snatched their pipes. They all stared at the withering bundle in the tarp. “I swear if this is the opossum, racoon hybrid monster you keep talking about I will never make fun of you for anything ever again.” Koala whispered to Sabo and Ace, who looked to each other.

They all jumped when the bundle yelled and broke through the tarp. All five teens stared at the young boy in the middle of the room, fists up and cheeks puffed up. “A kid?” Zoro finally broke the silence, relaxing his posture. Ace groaned and fell back to their ratty old couch. Sabo merely rose his brow at his brother before turning back to the kid.

“How did you get here runt?” Koala asked, kneeling down to look at him. A valid question. This wasn’t exactly some place you just stumbled into. The kid looked at her with wide, brown eyes before he looked around, taking in everything around him. Finally the kid’s gaze fell on Ace who was lounging on the couch, watching whatever vhs happened to be in their tv. Koala’s gaze flickered to Sabo for a second when the boy puffed up.

“I followed him here. He promised he’d share the meat if I helped!” Sabo leaned down and studied the kid’s face before he sat back, barking in laughter.

“That is quite the scar!” Sabo went over, leaning on the back of the couch as Ace avoided his eye.

“Must have been on a box or two.” Koala snickered.

“He does have scary eyes, doesn’t he.” Sanji walked over, offering the kid a hand up.

“Since when does the great Ace need help from such a menacing guy.” Zoro snapped stepping in front of the tv. This time Ace had enough and tackled Zoro to the ground. The kid puffed up his cheeks again, having looked at each person who spoke.

“Are you guys making fun of me?” He stuck out his chest and held up his chin. Sabo laughed and gently pushed his shoulder.

“Relax kid, no one is making fun of you. The name’s Sabo. Girl over there is Koala, that’s Sanji and the two idiots about the knock over our only tv are Zoro and of course Ace.” He paused as Koala broke them up. It wasn’t a serious fight of course but they really were about to break one of the only things entertaining around here. “What’s your name?”

“Luffy!” Ace snorted at the name but tossed a link his way. Luffy cheered and happily gobbled it up.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop bringing back more strays!” A sudden gruff voice cut in, making Luffy jump. He turned to see a large, burly woman with thick orange curls, cigarette between her lips. Ace rolled his eyes and walked over to Luffy, placing a hand on the kid’s head.

“Good to see you too, Dadan.” Sabo greeted with a mock smile.

“Hey, I only brought back Sabo. They rest followed me on their own. Luffy’s no exception.” Sabo laughed and Dadan rolled her eyes. She gave a snort at the sight of Ace standing, almost protectively, next to Luffy. As if she was going to kick him out. Kick him out like she had kicked Sabo out, along with Koala, Zoro and Sanji. Curse her bleeding heart.

“Yeah, yeah” she said with a wave of her hand. “What did you brats get today?”

“Food” Ace and Koala replied. Ace looked over at her with his brow raised and she held up a bag of apples. He smile and held his hand out but Koala pulled them behind her back and stuck her tongue out. They just had those links after all.

“Gold watch.” Sabo said, pulling the device out of his back pocket. “Should pawn for a nice deal I think.” Dadan hummed, examining the watch before turning to Sanji and Zoro. The duo looked away from each other and avoided eye contact. Sabo pinched the bridge of his nose and Ace groaned.

“Alright, what happened this time.” Koala asked, hands firmly on her hips.

“It was Zero’s fault.” Sanji suddenly spouted, Zoro yelled in defense.

“You’re the one that started it!”

“Well if you hadn’t of gotten lost!”

Dadan groaned and sank into the couch, trying to ignore their argument. These kids were going to be the death of her. “You brats all realize that none of this helps me right now, right?” Ace fell back into the couch next to her. He propped his feet up only to have her knock them down. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Relax, we still have time.” At her silence he looked up at her, she pointedly started at the fuzzy screen of the tv.

“Dadan.” Sabo spoke up, coming near her. Suddenly the room was silent. “We still have time right?” Dadan sighed but before she could come up with an answer there was a loud honking coming from outside. A car horn they were becoming all too familiar with.

Dadan sighed and stood up, making her way to the door. “Pipe down brats, I’ll be right back.” When she was gone, Ace cursed under his breath and sunk into the couch. Sabo ran his hand through his hair, and pausing on the large burn scar over the left side of his face. Koala put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Sabo smiled back but it was empty.

Years ago Dadan was forced to take out a loan,. To pay for hospital bills of all things. At age ten both Ace and Sabo had been trapped in a fire. Ace was burned but got out lucky, they were minor. Sabo wasn’t so much so. The burns littered all over his left side had left him hospitalized for weeks His ragtag family tried to reassure him but in the end he still left guilty they were in debt because of him.

Suddenly the door opened an Ace was on his feet in an instant. Sabo and Koala stood, squaring their shoulders while Zoro pushed Luffy in the corner. He was mostly hidden behind some boxes while both Zoro and Sanji stood in front of him. Luffy looked over the boxes when two men waltzed in.

“This place is somehow more of a dump then last time.” The tall slender man said.

“Perfect for rats!” The larger man laughed, lold and boisterous.

“Rather a free rat then a leashed dog, Burgress.” Ace spoke up, stepping in front of Koala and Sabo. Said man threw his head back and laughed again. He stepped forward and leaned down, sticking his his face in Ace’s.

“Careful, hot shot.” The large man said, his threatening tone loud and clear. Sabo stepped up next to Ace, placing a hand on his shoulder. The slender man stepped up and tapped Burgress on the shoulder causing him to step away. He began walking around the room while Laffitte stepped forward. Ace and Sabo kept an eye on him, trusting the rest to follow Burgress.

“Still acting so tall for someone so short, Ace-y.” Laffitte chuckled. “But it seems you managed to keep your little rat pack alive, somehow.” His red lips stretched in a mocking smile. Sabo’s hand tightened on Ace’s shoulder in an attempt to curb his growing anger.

“You’ll find we’re all quite capable of taking care of ourselves.” Sabo droned out in a faux polite tone. “No matter the situation.” He concluded with a pointed look. Ace may have been the first amongst them but he seriously didn’t like how they him singled out.

Laffitte looked around exaggeratedly before settling his sights back on them. “I see.” He stepped forward into the duo’s space when Burgress spoke up.

“Aw, would you look at that. Rats added a little mouse to their pack.” They all looked back to Burgress look over Sanji and Zoro at Luffy who glared back him. Zoro quickly snatched Luffy back when he pushed his small body between the two preteens. “How cute!” Burgress laughed.

Luffy puffed up his cheeks and wiggled in Zoro’s grasp. “What are you laughing you big, ugly butt!” The laughing stopped but his smile stretched wider. He squatted in front of the three young boys and started right into Luffy’s big brown eyes.

“Burgress” Ace growled out, a clear warning but he was ignored.

“That’s a big mouth on ya kid. Must fit in with the rest of these losers.” He didn’t get a chance to laugh before Luffy balled his small fist and hit him square in the nose. Burgress jerked back, cursing and holding his nose. Standing his full height, he pulled his hand back to see droplets of blood from his nose. “You gonna regret that you little shit.” He snapped raising his fist.

In an instant Zoro pulled Luffy behind him. Koala, Sabo and Ace were quick to step in front of them. Koala with her fist raised while Sabo and Ace raised their pipes, ready to defend themselves. Burgress looked about ready to plow through the group of teens when he was stopped by a honk outside. He looked over his shoulder at the door, feeling a little annoyed.

Burgress looked back to the group and Ace smiled tauntingly up at him. “Master’s calling, mutt.” Burgress smiled in return, though more strained than it was before he got sucker punched in the nose. He laughed, wiping his nose and flicking his blood a droplet falling on Ace’s cheek. Ace didn’t flinch or look away, refusing to back down.

“Burgress.” Laffitte , who had been leaning back against the wall, said when the honking rang again. With a sniff the man finally stepped away and the two men made their way to the door. “My, your face is quite a mess” He chuckled causing Burgress to growl out annoyed as they made their exit.

They all waited a moment before Ace wiped his face in disgust. He turned to Luffy with a scowl. “You wanna die, runt?” Sabo snorted.

“Don’t pretend you’re mad.” Sabo lightly socked Ace in the arm. “You’re only mad it wasn’t you who clocked him.” And like that the tension broke. They all laughed, forcing the anxiety back and relaxing their muscles. However it was broken again when the door was opened by a drenched Dadan shuffling in.

They waited in silence as she began tugging off her shirt. Sanji and Zoro were quick to advert their eyes, Sanji covering Luffy’s. Ace just snorted, he and Sabo used to Dadan’s unashamed behavior. Tiredly, after she pulled on some dry clothes, Dadan turned to the small group. “Alright which one of you idiots got that brute in his nose.”

Luffy was pushed forward, Sabo put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Dadan barked with laughter. “Bet Ace was pissed it wasn’t him.” Ace squawked and Luffy giggled. The rest followed in and even Ace couldn’t help but chuckle as well. “Alright, alright! Off to bed you little shits.”

“But what about a story?” Luffy cried, shining big, brown puppy dog eyes up at her. Dadan looked down in surprise, her cheeks blushed ever so slightly before she threw Sabo a sharp look. How the hell did they find a kid so cute, she’d never guess.

“Well tell him a story, brat.” Dadan ordered, collapsing on the couch before Sabo could argue.

“Fine. It’s storytime. I guess.” They all got settled onto their large worn out mattress, each kid having laid in their usual places. Ace had just leaned back, eyes closed when a warmth snuggled up to him. He snapped his eyes open to see Luffy cuddling up right in between him and Sabo, arms around his waist. Looking to Sabo, the blond only laughed quietly before laying back himself. Ace just grumbled and tried to get comfortable.

“Once upon a time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one I may continue someday. Should I decide who Jenny and Georgette is.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are one shots and not all of them will get any kind of follow up. But feel free to tell me if there is a particular one you'd like to see more of and you just may get it. 
> 
> Reviews are super nice and great motivators. ;')


End file.
